0 Prologue
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: "Hey, England!  I've been reading about this thing called reincarnation...and I was wondering..."  USUK fluff!


Prologue

"Hey England!" England turned to see America sprinting down the hall of the conference building. He sighed before stopping and allowing the younger nation to catch up.

"What is it America?" America skidded to a stop about a foot away and grinned happily down at his former mentor. England felt his heart clench and couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

"I was reading this stuff about this thing called reincarnation, and it had me thinking..." America looked away sheepishly. The emerald-eyed nation tilted his head in interest. America rarely showed anything but supreme confidence. The taller nation didn't continue so England decided to break the silence himself.

"You were thinking? Call the media! The Apocalypse is on its way!" America pouted, but the amusement was evident in his eyes as the blue orbs sparkled with mirth.

"Hey! I think! I think all the time! But that's not the point." England rolled his eyes a bit. His former protege could be so childish.

"Well then, what is the point? You said something about reincarnation...," England trailed off expectantly. America immediately ceased pouting and England couldn't help but smile once more as the younger nation's face lit with excitement.

"Oh, yeah! I was reading some stuff about it cause a lot of my people believe in it these days and I thought if I read about it I could understand them better!" That was a surprisingly thoughtful and intelligent thing for the American to do. 'Will wonders never cease?' England nodded, waiting for the azure-eyed man to continue. "And while I was reading, I wondered something..." He paused, looking almost hesitant.

"What?" England was very curious now. America looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"I was wondering...if...if no matter who we are or where we go...If we were reborn, we'd find each other, right Iggy? Cause, I mean, if you really love someone your soul looks for them, am I right? Cause they're like...I don't know...your soul mate or something...I think that's what it said in my book or whatever." America blushed before continuing on in a whisper. "And I think you're my soul-mate..." England didn't speak for a moment, bewildered by the sweet and thoughtful words. And also, by the confession of love within them. Tears of happiness welled up in his brilliant emerald gaze. America fidgeted, looking distinctly uncomfortable at the lack of response from the Brit.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that. If you don't feel that way about m-" America was cut off when a pair of soft lips crashed against his own. He instantly leaned into the kiss, flicking out his tongue and licking at the island nation's full lips. Slim fingers threaded themselves into golden-blond hair as England pulled America closer while parting his lips, welcoming America's tongue into his mouth and letting it explore the hot, moist cavern. They broke apart a few minutes later when the need for air could no longer be satisfied by quick inhalations of oxygen through their noses. They stood there for a moment, both panting and flushed. A couple of minutes passed before England finally caught his breath enough to answer.

"Of course we'd find each other, you git!" A gentle smile, beautiful as it was rare, softened the normally harsh features of the ash-blond nation. "I think you're my soul mate, too." America's face broke out into the happiest grin ever and he leaned in to kiss his partner's lips softly. No matter what life they were living, America and England would always find one another. Because they were soul mates.

_***The End***_

**A/N: So ends the first of 100+ word themed drabbles. Read all of them or just pick and choose. None are related unless I specifically state that they are. Hope you enjoy it! ^-^ Read on! (And review, because otherwise I think no one likes this or is reading it!) The overall theme for these drabbles if that, for better or for worse America and England will always find each other. No matter who they are, or what life they are living, or who tries to keep them apart...America and England are bound together by Fate. Perhaps, by a blue or red string (Read the fanfic. 'The Blue String'! It's AMAZING!).**


End file.
